The manufacture and sale of mobile devices that utilize miniaturized cameras (e.g., mobile phones) has increased markedly in recent years. Such cameras typically require lens assemblies that include small aspheric lenses. Aspheric lenses include lenses where one or both surfaces have a shape that is neither spherical nor cylindrical. The aspheric lenses can be produced in large quantities using diamond turning of molds and then injection molding to make plastic copies of these molds. Current industry practice includes measuring the molds and lenses using mechanical coordinate measuring machines (CMMs).